Funny Notes with Bella and the Cullens
by meghanlundy
Summary: What happens with a piece of paper and some pens mixed with the Cullens and... Bella! So many random things!
1. extra medium

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

This is my first fanfiction! I was inspired by the fanfiction Pens and Sharpies, and Note Passing with the Cullens. : I think they are HILARIOUS. So I have decided to write one myself. Thanks! :

_Bella_, **Edward**- Bella's room

_Hey Edward!_

**Yes Bella?**

_I just noticed something!_

**What's that, love?**

_Ehh… You know how there are extra large and extra small sizes?_

**-Sigh- Yes I do.**

_Well, I just noticed that there is no extra medium!_

**Yes I know that Bella.**

_But WHY?! _

**Why what Bella? –smirks-**

_Silly Edward._

**Seriously though, I just noticed this the other day!**

**Haha. I have some random thoughts. :**

**Anyway, please give me your thoughts on this chapter and this story altogether. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading! I will soon post another chapter! :**


	2. blood juice

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! I'm back! Haha. Anyway, just to clear things up, the Bella in my story is wayyyy random. So she is not like Bella in the actual Twilight.

Just so you know. Haha. Also, thank you to those that reviewed! It meant much even though it wasn't many… Anyway now I am babbling so here is the new chapter!

_Bella_, **Edward**- The Cullens House

_Look what I've got Eddy!_

**-sigh- What is it Bella? And can you please refrain from calling me "Eddy"?**

_Silly Eddy! It's way too fun for me. :D And guess what this red substance is!_

**It looks like-**

_ITS BLOOD!_

**-snorts- Right Bella.**

_No really! Alice finally turned me into a vampire! Yay!_

**No Bella, I don't believe it is blood.**

_Yes it is! Its your favorite snack!_

**Bella, blood is my only snack**.

_Psh. Whatever Eddy. If you don't believe it, maybe you should bite me and see what happens…._

**Nice try.**

_Well, if its not blood, than what is it? -raises eyebrows in triumph-_

**Bella, its kool-aid.**

_Crap._

Okay, so I was drinking this red juice last night and it looked like blood, and therefore, this chapter was born! Yay!

Ahh, I know it wasn't the best but I need some inspiration!

That is why you should review to give me some ideas and comment on it. :D

Review! Thanks.


	3. foolish weatherman

Hey everyone

Hey everyone.

I just noticed that I have over 170 hits!

It makes me feel fuzzy inside. ;D

So thanks.

And I am REALLY sorry! I totally forgot.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight in any way shape or form. I mean I own the books but it belongs to Stephenie Meyer… Oh never mind. You know what I mean. :

_Bella_, **Edward**-Lunchroom

_Hey Edward. Guess what._

**What Bella?**

_I love youuuu. :D_

**Thanks love. I love you too.**

_YAY! Haha. Oh and guess what!_

**-sigh- What?**

_I was watching the news yesterday and the weatherman was making a complete fool out of himself._

**How so?**

_He was saying the weather was like a rollercoaster!_

**What has the world come to??**

_I don't know. But there is some good news!_

**What?**

_I still love you. :D_

**I honestly had no idea.**

Haha.

But yeah I was watching the news and the weatherman did say this.

It was weird.

Anyway, sorry again if it sucked. A little fluff in there too. :D

Haha. Anyway, again review with some suggestions and comments.

Thanks! :D


	4. Brad Pitt!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. :D Guess who's coming into the story!!

ALICE! Yayyyyy. Haha.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own twilight??

Mkay don't answer that since you cant really see me…. Ahem.

_Bella_, **Edward**, Alice- The Cullens

_Edward! I just had the greatest idea everrrr!_

**What is that Bella?**

OMG That is genius Bella.

_Yeah I know right!_

**What is it?!**

_Let's go to Hogwarts!_

**Why?**

Because it is magical! Duh.

**Okay fine.**

_Yay! Lets go!_

-a long time later-

_Yay we're here!_

Whoo!

**Wonderful.**

_Look what I found!_

Cool!

**It's the Marauder's Map!**

_Oh. My. God._

What is I- Oh. My. God.

**What is it?!**

(in unison)

_Harry Potter! Ron Weasly! Hermione Granger! -squeals- OH MY GOD!_

Harry Potter! Ron Weasly! Hermione Granger! -squeals- OH MY GOD!

**What is it now?**

Two words. Brad. Pitt.

**Where?!**

On the Marauder's Map of course!

_Let's go find him!_

MKAY!

**Oh joy.**

-to be continued- (of course)

Ahahahahaha. I thought it would be funny if- oh nevermind. You will have to see!

Guess what is going to happen and if someone gets it right, the chapter will be dedicated to them! WHOO! :D

Anyway, did you like it? What will happen? What should happen? REVIEW! :D


	5. Fangirlishness ha

HEY EVERYONE!

Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been kinda busy. So without further ado!

The story is herrrreeee! :

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Brad Pitt, or Hogwarts. Unfortunately.

_Bella_, **Edward**, Alice, and _a special guest!_ –Hogwarts

_Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt where arrreeeee you??_

**Bella. Why do you want to find Brad Pitt?**

_Because he is awesomely fantastical. Ish…. Hmm…._

And also because I want his autograph and such. Everyone will be so jealous. Trust me, I know. :D

**Ummm… okay then. It looks like he is in… the Astronomy Tower? But why….**

Because that is where everyone isn't. :D It's really a very simple answer. Ha.

_We're almost theeeee-errrrree! :D_

Oh please Bella get a hold of yourself. We are about to meet Brad Pitt and you are maki- OHMYGOD ITS BRAD PITT.

_AHHHHH!_

_Uhm…. Why are you people writing notes in the middle of Hogwarts?_

_Oh Brad Pitt! There is a perfectly logical explanation… Well… You see…_

_I don't really want to know._

Will you sign this piece of paper Brad Pitt?

_Oh please, call me Brad -flashes his movie star smile-_

_OHMYGOD! Okay…. BRAD. :D OHMYGOD I said Brad without the PITT! -squeals- -giggle- Haha. PITT._

_-grumbles- PLEASE don't make fun of my name! Its not MY fault. Jeez. Take the autograph._

-Brad Pitts signature-

OHMYGOD ITS HIS SIGNATURE!! –squeals-

_Security!_

**Uhm, you didn't say that out loud you know.**

_Oh they know all Edward. They know all. –grins maniacally-_

**AHHHH! Run love! Run Alice!**

_AHH!_

AHH!

-they run away-

Hahahaha. Hope you liked it. I hope you did. And I wont be able to update for a while cause I am going to camp. But I WILL be back! :D

So give me your opinions and such..

And some ideas on for the next chapter.

THANKS AND REVIEW! :D

PS I know, probably wasn't the best…. Oh well. :D


	6. Dracula

Hey everyone.

Sorry its been so long since I have updated. But I am back from camp! Whoo! Ahem.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh pahlease. I don't own twilight. (unfortunately)

_Bella_, **Edward**-Some class.

_Hey Edward!_

**Hi love.**

_Do you know Dracula?_

**Dracula?**

_Yes Dracula._

**What about him?**

_Do you know him?_

**Know who? -smirks-**

_DRACULA!_

**What about Dracula silly Bella?**

_I hate you._

**You know that's not true. –grins-**

Haha. Its so funny to me when this sort of thing happens. Haha.

And i know that Edward is probably not like this in the books but hey, I thought it would be funny. :D

Anyway I was just thinking about what I should to for this chapter and Dracula popped into my head and I wrote this. BAM!

Haha.

REVIEW YOU SILLY GOOSES.


	7. slumber parties!

Okay, SO SUE ME!

I'm really sorry. I know it took forever for me to get this up…

I just could NOT think of what to write about!

And I know that this will probably suck cause I'm just getting the hang of writing these again. So yeah.

I'M REALLY SORRY!  
Anyway, without further ado, I give you… THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Yay! WHOO!

Anyway….

* * *

_Bella_, Alice, **Edward**

Let's have a slumber party!

_But you don't… uhm… slumber._

**Don't you mean sleep?**

_No because a slumber party is a party of slumberness._

Or like a sleepover!

_Where you… over sleep?_

No where you sleep over at someone else's house.

**Duh!**

_How would you know? You don't have sleepovers!_

_And you don't sleep!_

**We know things Bella. We know things.**

_CREEPY! STALKER!_

**We will climb through your window at night Bella.**

_Uhm. Edward. You already do that._

**Right. Well you know what?—**

_YOUR MOM!_

**Hey! That's my line!**

* * *

Well, not really sure how that went.

I thought it was kinda funny.

Anywayyyyy.

Hey. You. Yeah you. See the button on the bottom?

Yeah, the one that says "Review"

Click on it.

You know you want to.

REVIEW!


	8. animals!

Ahhhh.

I feel rather nice. Posting two chapters in like five minutes. Or more.

ANYWAY!

Yeah I know that these are probably not the best but whatever.

READ!

* * *

_Bella_, Alice, **Edward**, Emmett

_Moo._

Oink

Wee snaw!

**What in the name of Carlisle are you doing?!**

_Moo._

Oink.

Wee snaw!

**Hello?!!**

_Trade!_

Caw!

Neigh!

_Honk!_

**What the heck?!**

_Honk! Being—honk!—animals!—honk!_

**Interesting. SPEAK ENGLISH!**

_Bark!_

Meow!

Rawr!

**AGHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Anyway, I know it wasn't the best. But it came to me so yeahhhh.

Hahaha.

ANYWAY!  
Happy New Year!

REVIEW SILLIES!


	9. grilled!

Hey-o!

Gosshhh I feel so loved for all of the reviews and hits I got from the last couple of chapters and stuff.

So first of all! Thanks so much!

Secondly, I want to thank those who have been reading since I first started this story. Thanks!

Thirdly, (wow this is a long authors note) Welcome new readers and readers that just started reading yesterday and such!

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Edward**, _Rosalie_,_ Bella_, Alice

_Uhm… Edward?_

**Yes Rosalie?**

_Uh… Do you know why Bella and Alice are rolling around on the floor in fish costumes yelling, "AH WE'RE BEING GRILLED!"?_

**No not at all. I was hoping you could tell me.**

_Don't you and Jasper ever wonder if there is something wrong with your wives?_

**Ahem… well… Uh, speaking of Jasper, where is he?**

_Getting his fish costume on._

**Oh no.**

_Yeah Bella and Alice plus hyperness equals Jasper doing crazy things._

**Poor Jasper.**

_AH! WE'RE BEING GRILLED!_

AH! WE'RE BEING GRILLED!

**Bella, Alice, everything's going to be okay.**

_NO! The heated floor is grilling us!_

**No, it's not. It just keeps your feet nice and toasty. :D**

But, since we are fish, it grills us!

**A vampire fish? Right.**

No really! It's true!

_You know it. Gangsta fo shizzle._

**So you're a "gangsta fish"?**

_Heck yes E-money!_

**Seriously! What are you on?!?!**

_GAH._

_

* * *

_

Hahaha.

So they now have heated floors!

STORY TIME!

So I was visiting my parent's friend's house and they had heated floors! So I told my friend about them and she was like, haha the next time I come over we should dress up in fish costumes and yell "Ah! We're being grilled!"

So yeah.

Me and my friends aren't normal.

But that's okayyy. :D

REVIEW!

Pretty please?

I'll give you a cherry!

Wait what?


	10. DNA!

Hey-o.

Yeah. Sorry I left. Again.

I have just gotten back to school and we were slaaammmeddd with homework. It pretty much sucked. Lol.

But yeahhh here is a chapter!  
Happy New Year to all! And to all a good night! Or something….. haha

* * *

_Bella_, **Edward**, Alice- The Cullen's

_Hey Edward?_

**Yes Bella?**

_Would you be mad at me if I stabbed you?_

**Uh… You do know that wouldn't really hurt me.**

_Well if you were human, would you be mad at me if I stabbed you?_

**Why are you asking this question?**

_ANSWER ME FOO!_

**Well I suppose if I were human, uh, yeah, I would be a tad mad. Obviously.**

_Gahh. Would you be mad at me if I stuck a pin in your eye?_

**Why? I'm really confused!**

_-pulls a strand of hair from his head- DNA_!

**What the hell Bella!?!?**

_I got yoh DNA! Eddy Edward._

Bella, why don't you put on this nice straitjacket now…

_NOOOOOO!!! -jumps on counter next to open window- SPIDEY POWERS! -tries to shoot out spider webs from hands like Spiderman…. Doesn't work-_

_OH COME ON!!! -jumps out window-_

Bella!

**Bella!!**

_Mwahahahaha! You'll never catch me!_

**Oh dear.**

**

* * *

**

Ahhhhh good times good times.

My friend always pulls hair out of my head and yells DNA! Haha.

And I was on a trip with my class and we were at a restaurant and they gave us knives for our food so I was holding it up and asking people if they would be mad if I stabbed them.

Yeahhhhhh.

ANYWAY!

Hahaha.

Hoped you liked!

Review please my little babooshkas!


	11. scary movies

Hello!

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Bella_, **Edward**

_NOOOOOOO! Don't do it!_

**Do what?**

_The girls in horror movies are so stupid!_

**How so?**

_They hear a scary noise and they move toward the noise. Seriously??_

**Hmmm. Yeah I guess you're right. But they have to be stupid so the scary stuff comes in, making it a scary movie.**

_Nuh uh._

**Says who?!**

_Says I_.

**Don't you usually say "says me"?**

_Nope._

**Uh…**

_Yepp._

**So…**

_What?_

**I didn't say anything.**

_Righhhhttttt._

_

* * *

_

Yes rather boring.

Need some ideassss!

Got any? You know what to doooo!  
:D

Or not. Review or PM me!!

THANKS! :D


	12. TOILET PAPER

Tis another chapter! I hope you like it. :D

_Bella_, **Edward-** The Cullens

(also, when it's in quotes, they are talking. although that is probably obvious.. ANYWAY)

_I have to go to the bathroom._

**…Then go to the bathroom.**

_Where is it?_

**Bella, you practically live here.**

_Well it's so big here! I'm bound to forget where stuff is! Plus, you guys don't even need a bathroom! Jeez. Mr. Vampire._

**Uh… Okay. It's down the hall on your left.**

_(from the bathroom) "EDWARD!"_

**"What?"**

_"YOUR TOILET PAPER IS AMAZING!"_

**"What?!"**

_"YOUR TOILET PAPER IS AMAZING!"_

**"Uh…"**

_-comes back- Yeah! I mean, it's just so soft! Of course, you wouldn't know._

**Bella? What's in your pocket?**

_-scoots back- Nothing…_

**Is that… Is that our toilet paper?**

_Noooo… I don't know what your talking about…_

**-grabs it- Uh, yes Bella. It is.**

_Well… You guys don't need it! So I thought I would take some home for my house!_

**Bella, it's fine I—**

_No Edward. Just let me have it okay!?_

**Bella! I'm letting you have i—**

_Edward! Just don't argue! Give me the toilet paper! -pounces on him-_

**"Ahhh!!"**

_"Muahahahahahaha!!" –comes back to paper-_

_I got it!_

**-groans-**

**

* * *

**

Hahahaha.

Story time!

So my friend was in my bathroom and all of the sudden she was like, "MEGHAN!", and I was like, "What?!" and she yelled, "YOUR TOILET PAPER IS AMAZING!" haha.

Yeah we are kind of strange… but our strangeness leads to chapters! :)

I hope you liked it!

Review pretty please with a cherry and whatever you like on sundaes on top!


	13. MY CAR!

Hey everyone.

Yes I know, it's been a really long time and such…

But here is another chapter!

* * *

**Edward**, _Bella_, and a lil bit of Emmett.

_Umm… Edward…_

**-Sigh- Yes Bella.**

_I did something bad._

**Oh no. What happened?**

_Well see, I was thinking…_

**Oh here we go.**

_I really wanted some of that toilet paper you had… you know, the good kind?_

**Yes, I definitely remember that.**

_So I just, really wanted to go, like right then, so… I… uh… took a car…_

**-Sigh- Who's car?**

_Uh… yours…_

**Oh no. Oh no oh no.**

_Yeah. So I took your Volvo… To the store.. And I got there!_

**Well… I guess that's good.**

_So the good news is… I got the toilet paper!_

**What's the bad news?**

_Well, I was driving down the highway, and I wanted to try to go really fast like you do… So I did…_

**WHAT?!!!??**

_Yeah… So I went really fast, and then I got distracted._

**By what exactly?**

_Well I was singing really loud with the music turned way up._

**Oh dear God.**

_So yeah._

**So, you were on your way back here, in my Volvo, with the windows rolled down, the music turned up way loud, singing at the top of your lungs, sitting next to a package of toilet paper.**

_Which I buckled in!_

**Oh God.**

_So I was distracted, rockin' out ya know, so yeah._

**So what happened???!!!**

_Well… I kind of drove off the road…_

**WHAT?!?!?!**

_… And ran into a tree…_

**Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no**

_I'm really sorry Edward!_

**My baby! –He runs out to his newly demolished car-**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"** –he hugs the car and starts dry bawling-**

_Well, at least it wasn't his other car_

"NO! Not my Aston Martin! My Vanquish!"

Whoops.

_Oh Emmett._

_

* * *

_

I was inspired. :)

Well I am back! Again! I'm not dead. Haha.

Sorry again for the delay, I have so much going on and writer's block. Not good.

Hope you liked it though!

Review please! Ideas, comments, love! Haha. Thanks!


	14. AHH TEENAGERS!

Haha This happened to me and my friend today. Ahahah :D

* * *

_Bella_,** Edward**

_Hey Edward!_

**Yes Bella?**

_Guess what happened to me today!_

**-sigh- What now?**

_Well, I was innocently walking down a hill…_

**Why?**

_To get to your house silly!_

**But what happened to your truck?**

_Well see… there was sort of an accident…_

**Just go on.**

_Anyway, so again, I was innocently walking down this hill when I saw this group of kids_

**Oh?**

_Yes. They saw me and were like, "OH NO! IT'S A TEENAGER! RUN!"_

**Oh Lord.**

_And I was very offended!_

**It's okay Bella. They are just innocent kids.**

_Well, wanna know exactly why I was offended?_

**Why?**

_Because one of them was my neighbor! I mean seriously._

**Aw poor Bella. :(**

_I know! Hmph._

**Well.. There is some good news!**

_What?_

**I love you. :D**

_Awww me too! Let's get together!_

**But… we already are together!**

_Ehh… right…_

* * *

_  
_

Yes. True story. My friend and I were walking down this hill by my house and the group of kids screamed and ran away. But they were kidding.. ahaha

Yes, I know. Long time no write. But everything is hectic and such and again, no ideas. SO!

REVIEWS! IDEAS! Mucho appreciated. :)


	15. screaming

_Here's some more!_

_Hope you like ittt._

* * *

**Edward,** _Bella_, Emmett

_(whenever Bella's words are in all caps, imagine her screaming)_

_Hi Edward!_

**Hello Bella.**

No one said hi to me!

_HI EMMETT!_

Hey Bella!

_So, have you ever wondered what it'd be like if your friend screamed everything they said?_

Oh no..

_Let's see what that would be like!_

**Emmett? Should I be scared?**

Yes. Very.

_…HELLO FLOWERS!!!_

Ahh!

_IT SURE IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!!_

**But it's raining…**

_-holds up coat- SOMEONE LOST THEIR JACKET!!!_

Hey! That's mine!

_WHERE AM I!!?!?!_

**You're in my house Bella.**

_OW STUBBED MY TOE!!!!_

But you haven't moved…

_-rolls around on floor- AHHHHHHH!!!!!_

**What is she doing?**

_THE TRICKLING OF WATER IS SO PEACEFUL!!!_

Okay then…

_GOD DA-_

**Bella!**

_-DANG IT!!!!!_

_-rolls around in leaves- BEING ATTACKED BY LEAVES!!!_

"You better nor ruin your outfit Bella!"-Alice

_…..WANNA GO OUT SOMETIME?!?!_

**But you're already with me!**

_I'M THIRSTY!!!!_

**Are you done now?**

_This is Bella, with something to think about._

What'd I tell you Edward.

_I WANNA KNOW THE SECRET!!!!

* * *

_

Ahaah I got this from this one video on youtube, spencer bergen's video. Ahaha it's AWESOME.

Go here to watch it: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZlBTBewzSKM

Replace the (dot) with a . well, obviously.. ahaha

It's pretty awesome.

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!


End file.
